


Glittering Caves

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A free verse poem dedicated to Gimli's finding of the Glittering Caves in Rohan.





	Glittering Caves

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Glittering Caves**

The Glittering Caves:  
an ore-system and tunnel network  
fit for any dwarf  
and a great place for mining.

Gimli was one such dwarf  
who helped uncover it  
in Rohan,  
located by the fortress Helm’s Deep.

The caves proved useful  
to many dwarves,  
for Gimli became lord of the caves  
and his friend Legolas was in awe.

Gimli would eventually retire,  
retire that he did.  
He sailed with Legolas to the Undying Lands  
and was never heard from again.


End file.
